Race to the Shadow Wraith
by xBLINDxXxFIREx
Summary: Reality Pokemon story, none of that BS four house town, no 7 people in the village, their were villages in the 1700's bigger than that!, anyway, enjoy, four people, four goals, plenty to come
1. Gibbet

**Pokemon: Race to the Shadow Wraith**

**Chapter 1: Gibbet**

A/N - If I do post this, then just know this is only out of boredom, what else do I do at 5 AM? Please don't think that I only write complete **** because of my previous story, this is just a story to fill for when I'm not working on my main story, and also I write better to Hollywood Undead, who I didn't know 3 years ago:P Me, my sister, My best friend, nd my sisters best friend, and for once, I thought it'd make more sense for their to be no pokemon lab in the smallest town on the island, and for me, team rocket, aqua, magma, galactic, have just bored me, their so annoying and you already know that their gonna fail, so yea, unless it's an original pokemon story, i.e. not a new region, or anything, no team whatever, o and I've decided to add some 5th generation pokemon in, especially one of the lgndrys, but their names have not been said in english, i think, so their be named later, enjoy...

* * *

"Giratina, use shadow force to dodge, then use Ancient Power!" as the opposing Arcanine used it's fire blast, giratina disappeared, dodging, then re-appearing behind the arcanine, the ground beneath arcanine rumbled, the enemy was bombarded by rocks with a blue glow, the arcanine fell to the ground, KO'd by the attack. "Yes! another win for us, Giratine, return!" Dyllan shouted in victory, "No-one beats me and my prized Giratina!". He back flipped as the opposing trainer shouted "That was so unfair! No pokemon is a match to a Giratina, or any legendary for that matter! Rematch with a normal pokemon!" Dyllan accepted the challenge, "Fine, go -"

* * *

"Dyllan, wake up! I won't tell you again, you'll be late if you wait any longer!" Dyllan's mom shouted at him from the kitchen. "Ugh, one day I will have catch you, and no one would win against me...but for now i guess I'm stuck with another pokemon, no match for my dream pokemon, but oh well..." As he threw his covers off his bed, he groaned and kicked over his water bottle, spilling all over the floor. "This morning better not be like every other one..." he said wiping his eyes with his thumbs. Dyllan walked down stairs to find his mom throw his hoodie at him, as she rushed him out the door, she exclaimed, "Hurry, you'll be late if you don't run now!" Dyllan protested, "But what about breakfast, and what a-" Dyllan was cut off by his mother, and the door, "Eat later, now hurry!" she quickly opened the door and shoved him outside, "Bye, love you honey!" She slammed the door on Dyllan, "I feel worse than dirt right now" Dyllan grumbled as he slipped his hoodie on, a black hoodie, rigid, but soft, with strings protruding out the sides of the hood, one longer than the other, with a broken zipper, revealing a dark red skull shirt, below he wore black loose, almost velvet like fabric, pants with black skate shoes, and a curved baseball cap, presenting a skull with a target just above, with an angel pin on the left side of the brim, his hair color was a dark, almost black, red color, maroon like. He stared up at the sky with his hazel eyes, he was 5'9. "Ok, today I was supposed to...uh...let's see, maybe Kassy will know..."

Dyllan kicked a rock as he walked down the dirt path, his town was fairly well sized, just over 340 residents, definitely not the smallest town in Mikone, just North-east of Kanto, West of Hoen, South-East of Sinnoh, and South-West of Johto. Mikone was home to many towns, 14 precisely, the main importance of Mikone was the Mountain range, surrounding a desert of ice, home to a great pokemon, but no one knows for sure. Their were many kinds of pokemon in Mikone, over 500, but just over 290 were seen daily by people. Although Giratina was Dyllan's 'Future prize pokemon' their was another pokemon even more powerful then it, but Dyllan knew it was out of his reach, no one has ever even heard anything about it other than it's picture and that it posseses great power. Mikone was only recently discovered just under 127 years ago, but was very soon developed and populated. The town that Dyllan had lived in for his whole life of 15 years was named Satkint town, a rocky area with a nearby underground cave, Dyllan would always go their to play as a kid, and even made friends with a small pokemon, but only his sister knew about that. "Alright, where oh where could that dipstick be...KASSY, WHERE ARE YOU?" The words echoed through the ground for miles. After about 10 minutes of searching Dyllan found her by another above ground cave, that particular cave led down a path that was very dangerous, p to a volcano, many people have spread rumours about it, but none have been proven. Kassy was Dyllan's 19 year old sister, she had long red hair, done in pigtails, hair, she had blue eyes, with pink glasses, a choker around her neck, a form-fitting, snoopy tank top, black gloves without covering fingers, blue jean shorts, black and white sneakers, and of average weight."Hey, what am I late for today? Mom rushed me out of the house like she did you last year." Dyllan let out a faint laugh, just a year before she was forced to be moved out of the house, she was 19 now. "Haha, and how should I know? I'm still planning what to do for the nest week or so." Kassy said as she mumbled curse words after she spoke. "I found these pokeballs down the path, just around the corner, i guess we could save them for later." She said handing Dyllan a pokeball, unlike every other region, Mikone did not have a pokemon lab, it did have a research facility in Fadeire, a capital city which housed at least 2 450 people, and had the most important people living their. Fadiere was a long way from Satkint, at least a weeks worth of travel, because like everywhere else, roads were never made, so bike and on foot was the only way to travel, unless you had a pokemon.

"Well I already know what I'm saving this for, th-" Dyllan was cut off by Kassy, "Give up on Giratina, besides, you're not catching him without a pokemon already caught by you, so just buy another pokeball later, cheap ass!" She said with a smirk on her face. "Well then I know the perfect pokemon to catch, to the batca-" "Don't say it." Kassy said cutting Dyllan off of his stupid remark. As the two walked across the town towards their childhood play cave, where Dyllan's first pokemon friend was, his first actual friend. "Think he's doing okay? It's been like a week since I last saw him." Dyllan said walking with his arms in his hoodie pockets. "He'll be fine, theirs plenty of water in the cave, and he's not stupid, he can get food." Kassy said with a smug look on her face. As the two passed the last house in the area, they were being watched through a window...

* * *

"Hm, interesting trainer, looks like this'll be easier than I thought..." The kid in the window smirked and looked down at his pokeball, "Better get ready, whatever he does, it's mine!" The kid suddenly became angry, grabbing his bag and rushing down his stairs. "Mom I'm going out, be back...later!" He shouted as he ran out the door. He wore a light blue shirt, with a gray unzipped jacket, he had on Denim jeans, with a chain on one side, and white Sneakers, he had short, brown hair, that covered his forehead, and almost to his shoulders on the back, he had glasses, blue eyes, and was 5 feet, and was of 13 years old, he was, of course, Dyllan's best friend, but was always trying to one-up him. He was like a 8 year old.

* * *

"Their, finally here, hold on buddy I'm coming!" Dyllan ran to the cave entrance, greeted by a slam to the ground, the blue and red pudgy blob stood up and started nibbling his arm. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Dyllan shouted clenching his stomach. The blob that was Dyllan's best friend was a small, about 2 or 3 feet tall, blue with a red stomach, and had a spiked head, with sharp little teeth, it was fairly common among the town, usually lurking in the caves. The pokemon was nicknamed Gibbet, reason being was the fact it was a Gible, it was of average strength, for fighting other gible and geodude, and other rock and ground type pokemon that lived in the cave. "Dammit Gibbet! Think before you act, anyway I've some important news for you." Dyllan said as the Gible stared at him, while still chewing on Dyllan's arm, very lightly, but still, annoying. Dyllan crouched down beside gibbet after shaking him off his arm, he then took out the pokeball and showed it to gibbet, "This, this is a pokeball buddy, and the easiest way to carry you, now that we found it, we need to get us a pokedex, ok buddy?" The Gibbet stared at it, and quickly wrapped his mouth around it, Dyllan quickly forced his mouth open and took it back, "NO! This is not food!" Dyllan exclaimed at the gible, "Gib?" The gible made it's sound, looking puzzled. "That Gible isn't too bright is it?" Kassy finally stated leaning against the cave wall. "Shut it, he's just hungry!" Dyllan yelled throwing a rock at here, "It's okay, she didn't mean it buddy." Dyllan said making the gible jump a few times in excitement. "Okay, I'm finally gonna do something about my life goal, and you will help me Gibbet." Dyllan said picking up the Gible, almost dropping it due to it's weight.

* * *

"Skuntank, use Flamethrower to propel yourself, then use sludge bomb as a counter..." Lyn said, quietly but hearable across the room, "Golduck, use slash to spin around and then use your hydro pump!" The opposing trainer yelled to it's pokemon, The golduck slashed at full power to whip it around, only to be greeted by the sludge bomb, the attack hit much faster then expected from a 200 pound skunk. "Golduck quick use-" The opposing trainer stopped as the sludge bomb sent the golduck flying into the wall, he got up, wobbling on his feet, just to be met by a Shadow claw, which KO'd the golduck, the match was over, score:3:0. Another win for Lyn, No one has beaten Lyn and her Skuntank, Sneasel, and Absol. Lyn was a gym leader in Mikone, the leader of the gym in Fadiere, she has never given away a Frost Badge, she was once a resident of Jalete town, just north of Satkint, and got a stunky for her first pokemon, finding an absol being attacked by a group of skorupi in a forest, and lastly finding her sneasel in a frozen valley, which was the only passage to Fediere. She quickly became the gym leader and has never lost. She healed up her pokemon, and another challenger walked in, a tall person, male, with dark, short, military style hair cut, he wore a black shirt, and black jeans. "Let's get this over with..." The person said with his head down, he threw a pokeball, and the battle began...


	2. Gibbets power!

**Pokemon: Race to the Shadow Wraith**

**Chapter 2: Gibbet's power!**

A/N 'Here's a story of a Sniiiitch, that I knew so many years, but now he's a Biiiii***, F*** your feelins he can suck my Diii**' story of a snitch, good song, disagree with the whole HU mess, but o well, I'm an HU soldier:P

Well this is somewhat annoying, DS froze and I hadn't saved since Jubilife...and I was in front of Dialga at the time:/ Aaaaanyway, hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, I write better with HU playing, really, if you're reading this then you can't live without hearing them, and even 9lives, the band deuce is now in, just listen, really, now GO! o and short chapter, pretty much just describing the region.

* * *

"Gibbet, use pound!" Dyllan pointed to a rock in the cave, Gibbet used pound, he shattered the rock, the gible stumbled, but regained balance. "Good job Gibbet, I think we got pound down, we can't try bite on rocks though..." Dyllan said disappointed. "It's been hours, can I go now?" Kassy whined continuously, the time had passed quite fast, already being 9:26, Gibbet had learnt pound very fast for not fighting before, only defending. "Yea, I guess we can leave now, should we leave tomorrow?" Dyllan asked patting Gibbet on the head, "Where?" Kassy asked looking confused, "To catch Giratina of course!" Dyllan exclaimed while running out the cave, kassy followed, thinking it was a joke. Gibbet stared at the two leaving, as he turned around a shadow of a pokemon was seen in the inner cave...

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Dyllan yelled as he ran through the door, "Did you go to Adam's yet?" "Huh? Why? Did I need to?" Dyllan asked quietly. "Oh! He wanted you to check something out with him, he told you yesterday, What did you do all day then?", "Uh, went for a walk, a friend asked me to go on vacation with him tomorrow, can I go?" Dyllan asked slyly, "Um, sure? who asked, and where are you going?, "Um, Adam and we're going to Desa Isle, Just to hang out, only for a while..." Dyllan said trying to convince his mom. "Fine, but be careful, I'll wake you in the morning." Dyllan's mom said with a smile, Dyllan's mom had dark brown hair, about shoulder length, with green eyes, and was 6'4" with a navy blue sweater, and blue jeans.

As Dyllan walked up the stairs, he tripped over his back pack, falling face down on the stairs, he got up several minutes later, "Ow... What the hell just happened? Feel like I got hit by a semi..." He said with his hands on his head, he picked up his backpack and continued up stairs, reaching his room, he threw his back pack on the bed and fell backwards on it. "Oh my god, tomorrow I set off to catch my prize..." Dyllan said with a sigh, he then reached for the backpack beside him, he unzipped it and flipped it upside down, all of its contents fell out. In the backpack was a blank book, map of Mikone, and many smaller maps of all the cities and towns. He read the map, reading the city names:Satkint, Fediere, Holtin, Ander, Dantent, Maro, Jyrap, Magmet, Wahle, Sinconips, Jalete, Yandel, Viche, and Hazent. Along with the towns, their were historical landmarks written down, they were as follows: Velvet Ocean, which surrounded the region, Anzax Mt., Which was a volcano beside Satkint, Kenal Cave, a cave that connected Dantent, Jyrap, and Ander, Ponics Forest, a forest just outside of Sinconips, Shadow Range, the mountain range that surrounded a tundra, Oplus river, a river that ran West to east through the region, and lastly, Desa Isle, an island that was greatly unexplored, but was home to the resort. Their were many other places scribbled down, but none of any importance.

Eight of the cities had a gym, and one city had the league, the gyms were in Fediere, Maro, Magmet, Holtin, Viche, Sinconips, Ander, and Wahle, while the league was just above, but still considered in, Jyrap. Their were 8 gyms, Fire, Water, Grass, Rock, Ice, Dark, Electric, and Bug, the league had 4 more types, Dragon, Psychic, Fighting, and Steel, the location and badges were: Fire- Maro, Molten Badge, Water- Viche, Wave badge, Grass- Sinconips, Moss Badge, Rock- Holtin, Mountain Badge, Ice- Fediere, Frost Badge, Dark- Magmet, Shade Badge, Electric- Wahle, Bolt Badge, Bug- Ander, Crawl Badge.

As Dyllan lay on his bed, he slowly drifted off to sleep...

* * *

"Skuntank, no!: Lyn shouted as skuntank fell to the ground, it stumbled a few times before standing, to be met with a fully charged Solar beam, KO'ing the skuntank, "Two down, one to go, go Crobat!" The shady trainer shouted after withdrawing his Weepinbell, who then joined his beaten Steelix. Crobat was released on the gym floor, "Go Absol, bring it home!" Lyn released the absol on the floor, it's blade shining. "Crobat, use Crunch!" The crobat flew at full speed with it's razor teeth showing. "Absol, use aerial ace to block, counter with slash!" The absol used her ariel ace, hitting the incoming crobat, making it falter backward, the absol then lunged at the foe, about to slash, "Crobat, protect, then use smokescreen!" The opposing trainer ordered. The Crobat protected against the slash, returning with smokescreen, the absol's vision, "Crobat, use steel wing, finish it!" The Crobat swooped at the absol, "Absol, Perish song!" The absol used the move, the bat stopped moving, and they both KO'd, a draw...

* * *

Halfway to Jalete, he set up camp for the night, his Mareep lit a fire for the two of them. The camp was hidden between rocks, about a third way through the cave, his Mareep was slightly stronger, from fighting all the gible, geodude, sandshrew, and the occasional onyx. Adam was never the type of person to accept being beaten, so he always got revenge when he did, he caught a mareep for his plan. Adam was Dyllan's best friend, and in his mind, he was competing with him for Giratina, for the one reason, because Dyllan wanted it. Adam had a mind, he used it, but never in a useful way, Adam gave up his goal a while ago, he wanted to be the gym leader of the Wahle gym, the electric type gym, but he gave up on that when his magnemite attacked him, a mareep saved him, but he never considered himself a trainer again. Adam planned to follow Dyllan, but not be known,and at the right moment, steal his prize, and then go to Wahle to take over the gym, in his eyes, he seen this as a way to one up Dyllan, and reach his goal, unless their was a fast way to get his goal, he never tried. Adam was always fascinated with electrical type pokemon, they could be useful in many ways, power, in small doses, give you a shock for various reasons, and could be charged to win any fight, if used correctly. He put the fire out, cleaned up camp, and went to sleep, his mareep as a guard, the next morning would be long...


	3. The Ice Demon

Pokemon: Race to the Shadow Wraith

**Chapter 3: The Ice Beast and Lucky Charm**

A/N – Typing this on the lovely Christmas eve eve eve morning, just 17 days until the new Tosh.0 season, and a bit longer for the new HU album, what now, Eminem's return beat Haiti's destruction, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, but jersey shore beat Eminem, F***** hate that show:/ anyway, better chapter this time, and if the new pokemons English names are released before the end of this, a new arc will be added:P O and FYI, my pokemon cities are more modern, besides sunny shore city in Sinnoh, it's like pokemon took place in the Damn 1950's, villages in the 1700's were bigger than them, it's not right to have only four houses in a town, and no hospital, police station, any kind of store what-so-ever...:/

* * *

The sun was shining through the window, the Starly, Pidgey, and Taillow flying through the morning air, snow flowing down from the clouds like a waterfall. "Oh my god, first minute and I already hate this day, Goddamn snow..." Dyllan grumbled to himself while standing up off his bed, immediately falling back on it. Dyllan was never a morning person, especially on days when it was snowing or raining, and what better day to snow than the day he travels to Jalete... "I should probably see what Adam is doing, haven't talked to him in a little while, 3? Maybe 5 days?" Dyllan asked himself while walking to his dresser that stood by the stairs entrance. He picked his hoodie up off the ground, he threw it on the floor before he collapsed on his bed the night before, a pokeball fell out, "Oh, almost forgot about Gibbet, that would've been disastrous..." Dyllan started for the stairs, and his bag caught his eye, "Right, the maps..." The stairs reminded him of last night, when he tripped on his bag, why was it full of maps? "Good morning Dyllan, ready for your vacation?" Dyllan's mom asked with a, almost concerned, expression, "Huh? Oh, right, the vacation, yeah, I'm going to see him now." Almost getting caught, he quickly sped to the door, "Ok, love you, see you in a while, bye!" Dyllan's mom shouted as Dyllan shut the door behind him.

The snow was at least 8 inches high, a bit higher than his shoes, at least the weather wasn't in the minus', the highest they got was -15, on a bad day anyway, snow was pretty rare in Satkint, especially this early in the season, November 13. Dyllan started for Adam's house first, "Oh Damn, should have brought boots, so cold...". Dyllan always complained if it was to hot or cold. "Oh, I should bring Gibbet to brag in his face!" Dyllan quickly turned around and made his way to the cave. By the time he got their, he couldn't feel his feet, he started running the rest of the way, when he got their he got a lot warmer, slowly regaining feeling in his feet. "Gibbet! Come on, we have to go now!" Dyllan cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted for Gibbet several times, unaware of the small, creepy, beady eyes staring at his back. "Gibbe-" Dyllan was shoved to the ground, he, groaned, dusted himself off and stood up to see Gibbet standing beside him, "Damn it Gibbet, just tap my leg next time..." Dyllan whispered to himself for a minute,

"Alright Gib, old friend, it's really cold out their, especially for you, the snow would be up to your...i guess your stubby arms?" Dyllan studied the Gible for a minute, it was about 2 and a half feet tall, and weighing at least 30 pounds, it was up to about his waist, it's stomach yellow, and a slightly lighter blue skin than other gible, not that this color wasn't that rare, the gible also has a little triangular indent on his spike...thing between his pill shaped ears to signify he was a male, and had a stripe across his back, his ears, and his teeth showed out the corners of his mouth when it was shut. Dyllan was always worried that one day he'd go to see gibbet and he would encounter a Gabite or Garchomp, muuuch bigger evolutions of gible, Garchomp alone was over 6 feet, and usually 200 pounds, with razor wings and can fly at jet speeds. "Alright, into the pokeball so you don't freeze." Dyllan reached into his bag, took out the pokeball, opened it and for the first time, actually caught the gible.

Dyllan walked to Adam's again, and after trudging through the snow, he reached his house after about 5 or so minutes of running. He knocked on the door, he noticed his mom looking quite worried when she answered the door. "Oh thank goodness, have you seen Adam? He's been missing since yesterday afternoon...", "Uh, no, I actually came over to talk to him, maybe he got lost in the caves, I'm going to Jalete so I'll look for him." Dyllan started to walk away, his mom quickly shouted something, then shut the door, Dyllan thought he heard a thank you, but couldn't understand over the sound of snow crunching under his every step.

* * *

"Ah Monday, the gym can close down for the day...I'm going to treat me and my pokemon to some good food for winning that horrible fight, can't believe I had to use my last resort." Lyn was walking outside the gym door, she seen a reflecting of the guy from the previous battle, when she glanced over to where he thought he was, no one was their. Lyn always bought gourmet food for her pokemon, and a pizza for her when they won a challenging fight, and let them walk with her to the store if Absol had to use her last resort, Perish Song, It was an instant KO to all pokemon out at the time. Lyn released Sneasel, Absol, and Skuntank, they all got into a battle stance. "Calm down, we're going to get some food!" Lyn exclaimed, all of them loosened up, and started following Lyn, in a triangular form behind her, Skuntank on the left, Sneasel on the right, and Absol was in front of the other two, in the middle. They arrived at the store, a big building, two floors, it sold everything from food to Pokemon equipment, poketches, pokeballs, and various items, it was probably the most visited place in the whole city, aside from the research facility, that place went up 4 floors, and underground 7 floors. She entered the door, but first she seen a shadow beside her on the right, she quickly turned her head to the right, but it was just the shadow of Sneasel, he had moved to lean against the store wall, it may have been a pokemon world, but they weren't allowed in stores if they were too big, sneasel was just over that, Skuntank was way to big, and Absol was too dangerous to be in a busy area, what with the blade on it's head. Lyn entered the store, she went to the right side of the first floor, where the food was kept, she found a frozen pizza, and special pokemon food, all together she had to pay about 17.40, very pricey pokemon food. This took about 20 minutes, she browsed the poke-gear section for a bit. When she got outside, she found Skuntank and Sneasel, on the ground...

* * *

Dyllan was on his way to the cave entrance, he had already fetched Kassy, she wanted to go, she had already been to the cave, and caught a pokemon, but she kept that a secret for now. "Woo, been a couple months since I was at Jalete, bought about 20 boxes of pizza pops, still don't need to go back for food" She was proud of her awful eating habits, of nothing but pizza pops, water, and often, a case of soda. "Wow, I haven't been their in years, mom always does the shopping, wonder if it's changed at all..." Dyllan entered the cave, he released Gibbet, who then ran in a circle, confused about what happened. "Gibbet, it's Okay, that'll happen a lot, get used to it." Dyllan picked gibbet up, almost immediately dropping him, but managed to let him down slowly, "Ha, he's still stupid!" Kassy laughed to herself, Dyllan had ignored the comment and started walking, Gibbet beside him, Kassy stopped laughing, and started to follow behind, eventually catching up, after about a minute.

As the trio walked past a side path of the cave, Dyllan thought he heard breathing behind the rock wall, but decided to ignore it, and continued on. A mareep poked it's head out around the corner of the side path, a concerned look on it's face, it turned back around and headed back down the side path. The three were about ¾ of the way through the cave, with just a couple turns, a large cavern, and they were out of the cave and on to Jalete. "Oh crap! I slept in, Taffy (Adam's mareep), did they already pass?" Adam was on his feet in seconds after waking, his mareep answered the question with a nod, Adam picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could at the wall, "Damn it, great, plan B then...I guess, Let's get going, they can't be to far up ahead..." Adam started down the side path, turning to the main trail, starting down the cave, about ¼ way through, the Mareep trotted behind him, happily following.

The three walked around the next corner, just about at the cavern, a Golbat flew right into Dyllan, knocking him back, and knocking him out once he hit the ground, "Oh no! Gibbet, attack!" kassy shouted at the gible to do something, but it kept nudging and poking Dyllan, trying to wake him, "Guess theirs but one thing to do..." She withdrew a pokeball from her bag, she was about to throw it, but just before, a line of sparks flew past Kassy and hit the Golbat, who was readying to use crunch on Kassy, being a flying pokemon, it fell to the ground, KO'd, Kassy frantically turned around to see who was responsible, but no one was there, "Hello? Who did that?" Kassy shouted down the cave, but no response. "Good job Taffy, we need them mobile, or we'll never get to...wherever we're heading..." Adam patted Mareep on the head, the sheep was proud of her spark, and was just lucky it wasn't a rock type that attacked them.

After about ten minutes, Dyllan squinted his eyes, slowly opening them, he tried standing, but nearly collapsed as he tried, feeling a little dizzy. The dizziness and blurred vision went away after about a minute, he stood up, holding on to the cave wall, "Ugh, what just happened?" Dyllan startled Kassy, she spun around, rock in hand, about to throw, but realized who it was just before, "Oh, good, your awake, you were slammed to the ground by a golbat, guess it knocked you out.." Kassy decided to not mention the spark that saved her from being eaten. "Oh, good, wheres Gibbet?" Dyllan's question was answered when the Gible jumped at him, trying to hug him, but his pudgy form stopped him from wrapping his arms around his leg. "Oh, hey little buddy, did you get that ,mean Golbat?" The Gible looked puzzled, but decided to go with it, just to feel important.

The trio walked on, Dyllan still a little stirred, he held on to the cave wall just in case. "Ah, what a set back, never gonna get his prize, and that means I'll never get to Wahle, and become leader of the gym!" The mareep looked at him like he was a 6 year old. They soon came to a long stretch, that was just straight, at the other end was a cavern, but Dyllan and team were visible, so he couldn't go right then, he'd have to wait till they got into the cavern, to not be seen, but that was a long stretch, so a long wait.

After about 5 minutes, they neared the end of the stretch, a large cavern was visible, at the other end was the outside, just about their. "Alright, let's start moving, their just about in the cavern, can't lose them, so we better hurry..." Adam and Taffy started a light jog down the corridor, Dyllan had already entered the cavern, with Gibbet and Kassy of course. The Cavern lit up with white light as they entered, the ceiling was spotted with holes, snow was on the ground, but only a few centimeters, the cavern was slightly colder than the cave tunnels, but that didn't matter. The walls of the cavern seemed to be damaged or eroded, this seemed like the perfect place for any Pokemon to fight. Dyllan and team ran for the other end, "A-CHOO!" Kassy almost fell from sneezing, but regained her balance, by the time they got to the other end, and turned the corner, Adam started running for the other end as well. About ¼ way through the cavern, it started snowing more, and more, and more until it turned into a blizzard, Adam put his hand over his eyes, and kept walking. "GROAR!" Adam could barely hear it, but he thought he heard a roar of some kind. "OH MY GOD!" Adam stumbled into the snow, falling on his back, he quickly got up and retreated a bit, he quickly released Taffy, after putting her in the pokeball for the walk through the cavern.

"What was that?" Kassy looked back to make sure nothing was behind them, "What?" Dyllan joined in looking back, they waited for another roar, but all they heard was heavy wind and snow from around the corner, the ground rumbled beneath them. "What's going on back there?" Kassy quickly started for the corner after not receiving an answer. "Taffy, spark, now!" Adam yelled as the sheep sent lighting to the monster, it was over 8 feet, 600 pounds, it was almost completely brown, with a patch of blue around it's eyes, it had massive tusks, they shined in the snow, almost looking plastic, but not quite. It's nose was red, but had a very light yellow like patch of fur around it's nose. Adam had never seen this type of thing before, it's appearance was completely new to him, it's name was unknown. The spark hit the beast and did absolutely nothing, Adam figured it was a ground type, but obviously ice as well. By books and TV, he knew what strengths and weaknesses it possessed. Fire, Fighting, Water, Grass, and Steel were it's weaknesses, and everything else was normal, except poison which would do about half the regular damage, and electric that does nothing. Mareep only knew 3 attacks and 1 status changer, tackle, thunderbolt (through a TM), growl, and spark, only tackle would do damage, and that was it's weakest move, and maybe even the weakest move that does damage in the whole pokemon world. "Uh, Taffy, growl!" The mareep growled, but it appeared to do nothing, hopefully it worked, Adam thought. The pokemon charged at the mareep, Adam guessed it was take down, "Taffy, dodge! We're useless here!" Adam yelled over the sound of gusting snow, the mareep dodged, it dug under snow, and came up the other side of the pokemon. The pokemon kept charging though, and hit Adam, he was sent flying back, hitting the wall, still conscious but unable to get up, he may have been severely hurt, but he instinctively put his arms in front of his face and chest. "Oh my god!" Kassy shouted as she ran towards the monster, she pulled out a pokeball, "Here's the surprise I was talking to you about, go Draco!" Kassy threw the pokeball, and a charmander came out, tail raging with flames, eyes staring straight at the monster. "Draco, use Ember on the Manoswine!" Kassy knew what the monster was, she watched TV and read books all day, even had a copy of the pokedex, but only a book. The Charmander released a breath of fire point black in the manoswines back, the type difference was good for charmander, and gible.

"Gibbet, use Dragon Rage!" Gible was already familiar with dragon rage, it knew that before Dyllan trained him. Gible was amazing against ice and dragon pokemon, but he didn't have much of a chance about poison, fire, rock, and absolutely nothing to electricity. Gible rushed at the Manoswine, spitting out an indigo colored spray, hitting the manoswine at the same time as the ember, the pokemon faltered back, "Taffy... tackle..." Adam attempted yelling, but Taffy heard him, she charged and tackled right at it's face, between the ice tusks, and hit it's nose. The Manoswine steadied itself, and lifted it's head into the air, "GROAR!" The pokemon lifted it's foot, and slammed it back down, the whole ground shook, all 3 pokemon and 2 standing trainers fell, the Charmander was affected most, then gible, and mareep got up without a scratch. "Ow, was that earthquake?" Dyllan asked standing up, "Yes, not good for Draco..." Kassy answered him standing up as well. "Draco, use scratch, then ember when your in front of it's face!" "Gibbet, jump, then use pound, then bite when your above him!" Draco ran around the manoswine, and scratched it's nose, Gible used pound on the pokemons head, but the manoswine stood on it's back legs, and the snow started gusting harder, all pokemon were struck with the blizzard, and Gible could barely get back up after falling to the ground, Draco stood up easily but started swaying, and Taffy, didn't get up, it was KO'd, Adam had the power to return it to it's pokeball, and just sat their for a bit longer.

Gible jumped at the manoswine, it still wanted to complete it's task, and used bite on the pokemons nose, the manoswine screamed in pain, and shook off the gible. straight into the wall behind Dyllan, KO'd. Charmander, still standing in place, was very agitated from what has happened in the cavern, and she was just a angry pokemon, it ran straight at the manoswine, without even being commanded to do so, and released a blazing trail of fire straight into the pokemons face, it wasn't a full blown flamethrower, just a ember that came out lucky. Manoswine fell on it's side, and failed at standing up, it finally gave up, KO'd. Kassy stood in amazement and questioned, "Oh my god it's over, why didn't it attack us the first time?" Dyllan was walking toward Adam, answering "I dunno, maybe your sneeze made it aware of the next passer..." Dyllan picked Adam up, and started walking toward the cavern exit, "Great time to have no pokeballs, and are you okay?" Dyllan was slightly annoyed at not being able to catch the pokemon, but was more worried about Adam, "Yea...Where are we going?" Adam opened his eyes and seen solid rock, finally out of the cavern, "We are going to Jalete, to a pokemon center, and to get a sleep in a hotel. What were you doing their anyway?" Dyllan looked at Adam questioningly, he was now stable enough to walk on his own, "I was...curious as to why you didn't see me yesterday and where you were going" Adam made up an excuse, still wanting to steal Giratina. "What was that attack anyway?" Dyllan asked looking at Kassy, "I think it was ember, maybe he'll learn flamethrower soon!" Kassy said, seeming more happy than before. "Oh, finally the cave exit is in view!" Dyllan started walking toward the exit faster, light blinded them for a moment, but then they could see trees, grass, sky, and Jalete in the distance...


	4. Secret Stalker, Mountain Showdown

**Pokemon: Race to the Shadow Wraith**

**Chapter 4: Secret Stalker, Mountain Showdown**

Fanficfan – thanks, yes it's a shiny gible, and i wish it didn't snow in canada:/

Anton666 – Yes I'm accepting Oc's, and ull find out about Lyn

Oh, and Lyndsey, I don't know how u want u 2 look like, so...help?

A/N K Merry Christmas, couldn't think of a good beginning for the chapter, but new character introduced, sort of... o and thx for reviewing evry1.

ARG, snow and wind stopped me from posting yesterday, and this chapter LOOKED bigger:/

* * *

The road to Jalete was visible finally, with over ½ the day over, time was still on the groups side. The outside of the cave had much less snow than the other side, patches of grass visible, trees still bearing green, and the snowfall was light, making the fluffy snow everyone loves . In the distance, at least a 3 hour walk, was Jalete, on the way was just plains, a few ponds, and a graveyard, halfway between the cave and Jalete. By the time Dyllan, Adam, Kassy, and their Pokemon were out of the cave, Adam was fully mobile, but the pokemon were still out of it, all but Draco.

"Haha, sweet civilization, just a little longer!" Adam fell to the ground, bowing down and nearly kissing it, just happy to see a city, since he was gone a day earlier than Dyllan, and he didn't like being outside, even a day can feel like months to him. "Yes, it's been sooooo long." Dyllan was walking beside Adam, hands in his hoodie pockets, arms bent due to the slightly smaller hoodie. "Hey, you didn't get slammed by a giant!" Adam and Dyllan argued for a few minutes, _what terrible wording he chose_, kassy thought. "Shut up you two! I'm getting a slight headache!" Kassy rubbed her thumbs over her temple, '_I agree, they just don't stop conversing, pointless...' _Kassy stood still, startled from the mysterious voice she had heard. "D-did you hear that?" Kassy looked frantically at Dyllan and Adam, "Hear what?" Dyllan looked puzzled, at the question. 'P_ointless, you already know their answer, why bother asking?' _The voice startled her again, "That!" She looked around in all directions, "Let;s hurry to Jalete, you may need to be checked out, and get a good rest..." Dyllan looked back forward, hoping to get rest himself, and something to eat, he'd been rushed out of the house twie, unable to eat breakfast, the day before and today.

* * *

"Sneasel, Skuntank!" Lyn dropped the food and ran to her KO'd pokemon, all but Absol, who was missing. "Oh no! Quick, back in your pokeballs, we need to get to a pokemon center!" Lyn quickly took out their specially designed pokeballs, returned them, and darted off to the pokemon center. The area where Sneasel and Skuntank were had no signs of a battle, which means a stealthy pokemon would have had to do it, very fast.

Lyn rushed to the center, a fairly small building, a pokeball right above the door, it had clear sliding doors, and was almost always busy, due to the battles. When she got inside, the line was a few people long, luckily it took less than 5 minutes each to heal and go. The pokemon center was a small building, the floor was the usual yellow checkered type pattern, and the wall was a light orange, their were two escalators, one to the left, which went up, and the other to the right, which led down, on the bottom floor was a place trainers went to contact other trainers at long distance, usually people who want a challenge, and meet with the opponent for a battle. Upstairs was a place where people could trade their pokemon, or where people could list pokemon they want to trade, for other foreign trainers to check out. On the main floor, was counter, straight ahead of the door, in the middle of the back wall, beside it to the right, was a PC, and a bookshelf to the left, with a table near the left escalator, and a few machines behind the counter.

"Please, it's an emergency, one of my pokemon have been stolen, and my others are unconscious!" Lyn was allowed to the front of the line, and healed her pokemon up, while waiting, the nurse started asking her questions, the nurse was a typical nurse, but with shorter hair, shoulder length, and wasn't as perky. "All right, this'll only take a minute, I heard you say your other pokemon was stolen? You may want to go to the Station for that..." The nurse looked back down at her computer, the pokemon were being healed in their pokeballs, "Yea, I will, but first I gotta call a favor..." Lyn looked at her pokemon, they were done being healed, "All right, here they are, perfectly healthy, be more careful, please" The nurse motioned for the next person in line to step forward, Lyn turned around after taking her Pokemon back, and exited the building. Immediately she turned left, headed for the other side of town, opposite of the store, near the gym, to where she lived, When she reached the doors of her apartment building, she walked through the door, seeing yet another reflection of her latest opponent, smirking, she ignored it this time, and continued into the building. After about 3 flights of stairs, she reached her door, C8, and reached for her bag, where she kept her key. After five minutes of searching, no key...

* * *

"Out with the old, in with the new... bye-bye Steelix, nothing good ever comes of incompetence, you've lost 3 times now, Weepinbell...Solar beam now!"

* * *

After about 20 minutes of walking, "Hey, what's going on their?" Adam pointed to a rustling tree, "I don't know, Kassy, get Draco ready, let's check it out." Dyllan started moving toward a group of trees beside the road, a tree was rustling, and screeches could be heard from the direction. "Draco, check out the trees!" Kassy threw the pokeball toward the trees, the charmander landed on the ground, already staring at the trees, he started moving toward them more. "Woah! Quickly, let's go!" Dyllan began running towards the trees as it lit on fire, after about 5 minutes of staring, waiting for Draco to return, the trio started moving into the trees, Dyllan was first end, ducking under branches, fire raining down from upper branches, after about ¼ way in the trees, he saw Draco, "Here, follow me!" Dyllan turned around, and started moving toward the exit, Draco following. Above, a branch started to crack, and broke, sending a nest down, hitting Dyllan's head, he caught the light object with his hands, but kept going, not bothering looking at what he had gotten hit with just yet.

"Draco, I said check it out, not burn it to the ground!" She withdrew the charmander into his pokeball, turning away from the burning trees, to look at Dyllan. "What happened?" "I don't know, your charmander burnt down the trees, then this fell on me from one of the trees." Dyllan took out a round object from his pocket, a metallic silver like egg shaped object, "Oh, cool, and egg!" Adam looked at the egg, beady eyes, "What's inside?" Kassy asked with folded arms. "I guess. A pokemon? How would I know?" Dyllan opened his back pocket of his bag, and put the egg inside. "Guess we'll find out later" Adam started to walk back onto the road, the other two following.

_'Hm, your current pokemon doesn't seem to have much emotion control, or power for that matter...' _Kassy tried ignoring the voice, thinking it was her thoughts, but it didn't work. _'Well, have you come to consider that I am not your thoughts?' _The voice kept talking, even getting no answer, _'Ignore me all you want, but I'm not going away, nor do I plan on it in the near future, so please, for both of us, come to terms with me, and accept that you can't control your thought patterns.' _The sophisticated voice attempted making conversation, but still no answer from Kassy, who kept walking without saying a word. As they reached the halfway point on the road, they passed a graveyard, distant from the road, but still within a 5 minute walking distance. _'Hm, I've grown bored of the dead, I have decided, you are my new...friend...as you people say, I'd use a much better word, host, target, victim, either way, I'm with you now...' he voice kept going, until finally it snapped Kassy, "_Ok, leave! Your not welcome, and I don't need you here, so please just leave!" Kassy yelled, verbally instead of in her head, "Damn, we've only been together for like 4 hours!" Adam snapped back, having no intention of turning back. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Dyllan anyway, I meant to think that!" Kassy defended herself, "So you meant to think that? You WANT us to leave?" Adam was using a sarcastic tone,, while Dyllan laughing at the two. '_Pitiful, you can try to yell me away, pointless... But if I'm not wanted...then...I'll never leave!' _The voice started chuckling, with a slightly dark tone to it, '_Please just leave me alone! Your very annoying, what are you anyway?' _Kassy thought to the voice, getting very annoyed at it,_ 'Hm, let me see, I have two choices, many dead people, or you, shall we pick a number? Draw straws? Choose hands? Or perhaps you could try to talk me away...kehehehe...' _The voice didn't feel like negotiating whether or not Kassy's head was up for rent, didn't matter to it...

"Ah, finally! Jalete! Just a hill away, sweet, sweet civilization!" Adam started sprinting up to the top of the hill, "Who cares, we really just need to get to Fediere, i guess this could be called the ¼ way mark?" Dyllan started a light jog after Adam, _'Fediere? What possible reason would someone have for going to that human infested hell hole!' _The voice protested the journey, even though it enjoyed a host, it didn't like many creatures in one area, especially humans... '_Shut up if you don't like it, we're going whether you, whatever you are, like it or not!'_ Kassy didn't enjoy the creature/voice company, especially it's protesting. '_I will continue to protest, until you are forced to either give up on this trip, or decide to capture- oops, how useless, explaining an idea to the likes of you, especially one of MY ideas, pointless... kehehehe...' _The voice was very confident, and had an odd, dark sound to it's thoughts, 'So you ARE a pokemon?' Kassy thought if she'd catch it, it would shut up... _'Maybe, I don't consider myself an inferior pokemon, has a pokemon ever talked to you before? Thought not, could a pokemon follow you without being seen, heard, or even have it's presence felt? No, so please, be more considerate, I am not a pokemon, technically I am not even real...kehehehe..." _The voice slowly revealed itself to Kassy, bit by bit, it explained itself. "Yes! We are here!" Adam sprinted down the hill, and through the gates.

* * *

The 3 Golem rolled toward the Growlithe, cowering up against a rock surface, this was no planned trainer battle, the baby growlithe didn't know how to defend itself, and was only lost from it's mom. The Golem barrelled toward the Growlithe, enraged at the dog stepping on the leader of the 3 Rocks. Just as the three were about to hit the baby Growlithe, they were engulfed in flames, a tornado of fire spiralled up into the sky, three boulder pokemon trapped inside, the tornado slowed to a stop, throwing the Golem at different areas on the ground, the baby growlithe ran straight toward the attacker. The Arcanine stood with anger in her eyes, at the sight of her baby being attacked had enraged her to a point of no return, she sent the baby to hide somewhere, and the Arcanine lunged at the leader Golem, teeth bearing, the other Golem seen this, and started rolling toward the leader...

A/N This is harder than I thought, making chapters longer, but this is all I could fit in without limiting the next chapter so, please, hope you enjoyed it...


	5. Why Bother?

**Pokemon: Race to the Shadow Wraith**

**Chapter 5: **

**Why Bother?**

' insert words ' is thoughts

anton666: k, just ask...

b!+ch face (germinata): go f**k yourself, correct i have little friends right now, but im more significant than you, and why did you read this if you hate it? Dumb f**k:/

_'Great, a few days in this place again will be perfect...' _the voice seemed agitated about being in Jalete, 'Why? It's a very nice little bomb testing area, with no significance to anything what-so-ever.' Kassy finally agreed with the voice, she never got too attached to Jalete, no one ever did, just a small stop and run kind of town. _'so we finally agree on something? I despise this little bore-fest, my so called master died here due to...an accident I might have...accidentally...caused, but none the less, let's hurry and leave!'_ The voice seemed a bit creepy, and seemed to be a bit mischievous. 'Uh...comment aside, I agree, we will heal up, sleep, and leave in the morning.' Kassy continued walking down the hill, towards the pokemon center, Dyllan and Adam leading.

Adam turned around and started walking downhill backwards, facing Kassy and Dyllan, unaware of the group of 6 walking up the hill. "Can't wait to get-" Adam tripped on a rock, falling backwards into the group of 6, "Watch it!" The guy Adam fell into pushed him to the ground, and started walking uphill again, not before glaring at Kassy and Dyllan. "Touchy!" Kassy started walking forward to pick Adam up, "What did you say?" _'He said your a d*ck!' _The voice commented hoping to get them in trouble. The tallest of the 6 was now behind Kassy, staring down at her as she knelt down to pick Adam up. "Nothing, just leave." Kassy looked back at Adam and picked him up, the leader pushed Kassy, making her fall, which made Adam fall all the way down the hill. "Hey, screw off!" Dyllan snapped back, while stepping backwards twice. "Shut it kid!" The girl in the group moved forward to defend the tallest, ""Learn to walk properly, dumb-ass!" The girl looked passed Dyllan to Adam, who was just standing up, with Kassy's help. "He didn't see you, you were looking forward, how didn't you see him?" Dyllan thought of ways to defend Adam without thinking, "Why should we? Who walks downhill backwards!" She grabbed Dyllan's hoodie strings and pulled them forward to her face, "Back talk my cousin again, and I swear to god, I'll cut you!" She released Dyllan, sending him falling down, she kicked his foot, turned around, and walked away. Dyllan examined the group as they walked away.

The tallest, apparently the leader, was referred to as the girl's cousin, he had long black hair, about shoulder length, with a white shirt under a red jacket, with dark green jeans. The girl was a bit taller than everyone else, about 6'7" or so, with short neck length purple hair, with a short sleeved, skin tight shirt covering her torso, and blue jeans. The other 4 members of the group were to far when he got to them.

"You okay?" Dyllan turned around, looked down at Adam now standing at the base of the hill, with Kassy standing beside him, "Ya, just a few scrapes, who was that prick?" Adam scowled at the last word, knowing she caused it. "Just be glad their gone, now let's get going!" Kassy started walking into town, Adam following, and Dyllan running down the hill after them. The three started walking toward the pokemon center.

"Please heal up 3 pokemon." Dyllan handed him his pokeball, Adam next, then Kassy. After about 15 seconds the machine made a beeping noise, and the nurse handed them their pokeballs, "All healed, please come again!" The nurse smiled and waved as the three walked away, "Probably not, but see ya!" Dyllan walked out the door waving, now headed for the hotel, across the town. '_Yes, please come again soon, back to a hospital, kehehe!'_ The voice liked anything about death, or mischief. '_Shut up and leave! _ Kassy thought it had left for a few seconds, '_No.'_ The voice said one word and stopped talking for the remainder of the walk.

Lyn rushed down the street of Fediere, bumping into many people, but eventually got to a pay phone near the city gates, she dialed a number, and the phone rang, almost immediately answering,

"Hello?"

"Yes, it's Lyn, my absol, someone stole it!"

"That could be a problem, need me to come help?"

"Yes, but I'm leaving Fediere for now, I'll meet you in Sinconips, ok?

"Sure, I'll leave Jyrap tomorrow morning, should I bring Ty?

"Ya, look for a hooded kid, probably about 5 feet, possibly travelling alone."

"Okay, see you soon, bye"

"Bye."

Lyn dropped the phone and started walking out the south gate of Fediere, a few days walk, but eventually she'd get their faster than the west gate. She started a light jog down the dirt path, luckily it was a clear evening.

"Woo! Look at this room! Bigger than my house!" Adam flopped on one of the 3 beds, laying on his back for a short while, then shot up, "When do we eat?" Adam looked at Dyllan, who was looking out the window, and then at Kassy who was flipping threw TV channels, sitting on the farther bed. "They said they would bring it up when it's ready, be patient!" Kassy threw the TV instruction booklet at him, "Fine, fine, fine, no need to get violent..." Adam looked away, got off his bed, and walked to the window. "Wat'cha lookin' at?" Adam looked out the window, seeing the group of 6 walking down a sidewalk, when the tallest looked at the hotel window, Dyllan closed the blinds and walked to his bed, falling forward on it, "Oh my god! So comfy!" Dyllan shouted at the ceiling, almost at glass shattering volumes. "So what are we gonna do tomorrow? Sinconips or Fediere?" Kassy turned around after leaving the TV off, looked at Dyllan and waited for a response. "Uh...I'm not really sure...I guess we could split up, me and Adam go to Sinconips, you go to Fediere..." Dyllan looked at the revolving ceiling fan and thought, "Why am I alone?" Kassy barked at Dyllan, "Cuz' you're crazy, your hearing voices and could kill us at any moment." Dyllan laughed, and sat straight up, looking at her, "Plus, isn't your friend in Fediere?" Dyllan looked at Kassy, then to Adam who was throwing his pillow up in the air. "Oh, right! It'd be nice to see her, yea, sounds like a plan!" Kassy walked to her bed, only to get up and answer the door for food a moment later. "Room service!" The door opened and a table of food came in, Chicken wings for Dyllan, "Oh thank you! Finally! Sustenance!" Adam grabbed his plate and started piling mini pizzas into his mouth, Dyllan walked over and picked his plate of chicken wings, walking to his bed he ate one and threw the bone in a bag. "Thank you, how much is that?" Kassy picked her bowl and plate up, put it on the table, and walked over to the man with her wallet. "131.53 please." He held his hand out waiting for money. "What? I don't have that much money! Why so mu-" Kassy was cut off by the waiter getting tapped on the shoulder, turning around and was handed 200, "That should do it right? Keep the change." "Thank you" The waiter turned the table around and walked down the hall.

The person who payed stepped i the room, looked at Adam, then Dyllan, and to Kassy, "You owe me, though I guess by the look of your friends scratches we're even, hehe" The girl from the hill who pushed Dyllan was now paying for their dinner, Kassy was confused, "Who are you? Are you bi-polar?" Kassy stared at her for a second, waiting for a response. "My name is Athena, and after I payed for your dinner you insult me? I think you owe me a place to stay, I think a room for the night is usually about 150, so we're square? Good." She walked over to the TV, and started flipping threw channels, not even waiting for a response, "What? No! Theirs only 3 beds, and what if your band of merry men come looking for you and find you here? They'll kill us, and you have no bed to sleep in!" Kassy crossed her arms, frightened at the thought of the gang of her friends, "Well those beds are big enough for two, someone will just have to share, Let's see...eeney-meeney-miney-moe...I choose that one!" She pointed to Adams bed, he looked up at her, and then to Dyllan, who then lay down on his bed taking up as much space as possible, "Fine, but your leaving in the morning!" Kassy went to her food, and started eating, Adam was angry, and started scarfing mini pizzas again, while Dyllan was about to have a chicken wing, when the plate was whisked away, "Don't mind if I do, thank you!" Athena took the plate to the table and sat down, eating chicken wing after chicken wing. "Hey! Those are my chicken wings!" Dyllan walked over to Athena and stood behind her, "I'm a lady, my needs come first!" She put a chicken wing down and turned around, staring down at Dyllan, "You agree don't you?" She glared at Dyllan, as if demanding the answer she wanted, "Yes ma'am..." Dyllan looked to his downward left, "Good boy, you may have a chicken wing!" She threw a chicken wing at him, barely catching it, "Thank you, _b**ch, _ thank you very much." He sat down at the table with her, and began to eat more, doing what she said as if being trained like a dog.

Adam finished his pizzas and walked to the table, about to sit beside Dyllan, Athena stood up and faced him, he looked down, since his eye level was at her chest, "Yes, it'd be wise to look down, get me something to drink!" Athena turned around and sat down again, "Me too! Uh, please" Dyllan looked at Adam, now glaring at him, "Yes, one for my pathetic puppy as well!" Athena demanded, Adam reluctantly went to the door with a bucket, and walked down the hall to the ice machine.

As Adam walked down the hall, he turned a corner, bumping into another person, falling on the floor he looked up to see who it was, it was a tall, long black haired man, wearing a red jacket, Adam immediately froze, the man got up and stared down at him, "You again, didn't learrn the first time eh?" The man kicked Adam over onto his side, beginning to repeatedly kick him in the stomache and head. "AH! F**k off!" Adam yelled in pain, the man laughed at his yelps, bringing his leg back and kicking Adam as hard as he could in the stomach, "Ryder, remember the name!" He walked down the hall, laughing to himself. Adam got up, but fell to his knees, coughing up blood, and started to walk down the hall back to the room, scaling the wall, "Forgot your bucket!" Ryder's voice yelled, just seconds later Adam was hit right in the head with an ice bucket, falling forward, and upon hitting the floor, knocked unconscious. "Kassy, Adam is still not back, be a dear and go fetch him!" Athena waved Kassy away, as if the queen, "Excuse me? How about you go get your own water, but since it's Adam, I'll go look!" Kassy stormed out of the room, immediately screaming and running to Adam's unconscious body at the end of the hall, Dyllan darted out of the room for the door, and rushed down the hall towards Adam. "Jesus Christ! What happened?" Dyllan lifted Adam up by his left arm, Kassy by his right, and they both carried him to the room, and threw him on his bed, "LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! You are such a selfish wh**e! Who did this?" Kassy walked up and punched Athena in the face, pushing her to the wall, "Ah, f**k, let me see..." Athena walked toward Adam, stopping and looking at his stomach, "Oh...looks like he found Ryder, my cousin... which means he's in this hotel, and if he knew Adam was hiding me , well he wouldn't be so lucky like this..." Athena looked down and sat on Dyllan's bed, hands running threw her hair, "We are gonna have to leave here quickly, like now..." Athena started packing up Dyllan's stuff into his bag, moving onto Adam's and was about to pack Kassy's, "What? It's so late, you expect us to travel at night?" _'Night!'_ Kassy forgot about the voice, but returned to the argument, "Yes, unless you want a hole threw your stomach, then let's go!" Athena grabbed Dyllan's hoodie stings and pulled him out of the room, "Damn it..." Kassy grabbed Adam's arm and started down the hall after them. Once everyone got around the corner, Athena started running, "Run! It's Ryder!" Kassy looked back, and seen him running, She started moving as fast as she could with Adam, but by the time they were out the front door he had caught up, he pulled out a switch blade and lunged for Kassy, just missing and scraping her arm, not that bad , but bad enough to drop Adam and fall.

The Arcanine let out a fury of flames on the main golem, using a full force fire blast, and using fire spin to keep the others away, after taking out the main golem, the two others broke threw the fire spin, and crushed the arcanine on both sides, leaving the growlithe motherless. The growlithe slowly walked threw the trees, finding a trail and sitting down to sleep.

Athena lunged in front of the incoming knife, taking the hit in her arm, "AAAHHH! Damn it Ryder! Just leave me alone!" Athena was thrown out of the way, "No can do, you're coming with me!" Ryder lunged at Kassy again, aiming for her throat, '_SHADOW BALL!' _ A purple sphere came rushing out of the ground, hitting Ryder in the stomach, falling backwards, eyes wide open, unable to move, "What the-" Dyllan was cut off by Ryder throwing out a pokeball, releasing a Gyrados, aiming a Hydro Pump straight for Kassy and Adam, just before the attack hit a small Purple creature rose from the ground, '_Protect!_' The Hydro Pump stopped in mid air, hitting the invisible barrier, 'Charge Beam!_!'_ The purple creature started glowing yellow, and almost immediately shot a electric beam at the blue sea serpent, knocking it out. '_My name is Banette, and I will be the one to kill you i forced to!' _The banette was a 4 foot tall, purple puppet with a zipper for a mouth, and almost right after, disappeared into the ground. "Wh-what was that?" Athena stood shocked, arm bleeding, frightened out of her mind. "Aww, is wittle Athena scared?" Dyllan taunted her while quickly helping kassy up, and then picking Adam up, "Let's go..." Dyllan wrapped a black shirt of his around Athenas wound and started walking toward the exit with the rest of the group, Kassy, Adam, Dyllan, and now Athena.


End file.
